


I need you to need me, it's no surprise

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Harryosborniscray, Insanity, The green goblin - Freeform, allidoisangst, greengoblin, harry osborn - Freeform, normanosborn, spiderman - Freeform, stolethisfromanormansceneinthetobeymovies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: Harry Osborn is out of Ravencroft, a new man, cured they say. But the Goblin isn't so easy to get rid of.





	

Laughter bouncing, echoing off the walls in the too big den of the Osborn Mansion. It was a sharp and eerie cackle, like a cliche villain in one of those superhero movies he used to watch with Peter, or like the wicked witch of the west sending in her flying monkeys to attack Dorothy. 

Harry stands, swiftly, circling the room in search of a location for the sound, but it seemed to be everywhere, a million laughing voices all surrounding him. "Show yourself!" He screams into the noise, fingers gripping onto the half finished bottle of scotch in his grip, he was almost afraid that his tightening his grip would shatter the glass but he made no attempt to discard the item, too afraid to move, though he would never admit that, not even to himself. 

"Harry." The voice hisses, and this time it has a home, the heir's ear picks it up and he follows the sound, despite any better judgement not to, bare toes delicately stepping against the smooth hardwood floor, careful not to make a noise.  
He sees nothing, no one else in the room. "Who's there?" He calls out, voice surprisingly steady despite the racing in his heart and dread in his stomach. 

"There's no need to be afraid Harry. You know me. And I know you. Better than anyone." 

Harry gulps, a memory a painful shock in his head. The basement of Oscorp, that ripping, burning, scratching, torn open from the inside out.  
What was it?  
He couldn't remember. 

The last few months of his life had been replaced with blurry blackness, but this memory, the pain of it was crystal clear.  
"What are you?" Harry murmurs, eyes darting to find the source, he had lost it again, and the laughter comes again from the room, mocking his question.  
"I'm the answer to your prayer Harry. I'm your Dream, your wish come true. I know how weak you are. How weak you've /always/ been. But with me, you are strong, you were a force to be reckoned with. Remember?" 

"I don't.." 

"Think back! Think Harry! They managed to get rid of me for the most part, they thought they did a pretty good job of it. They cut away the cancer, but forgot to fill the hole. They removed me from your memory, but I'm still here in your soul." 

Harry turns, the voice had been right behind him, so close, so very close, he could feel the hot stinking breath on his ear, but when he turns around it's his own reflection that's staring back at him, a mirror. 

Something was wrong, though, with the image, Harry tilts his head, trying to figure out what it was, what was it that was off.  
He stares, narrows his eyes.  
The eyes.  
His eyes.  
They were green. 

The reflection grins and Harry yelps, stumbling backwards, the bottle of scotch finally slipping between fingers and falling to the ground with a smash, broken glass and remains of liquor spilling across the floor but Harry pays it no mind, he remains standing, staring wide eyed at the mirror.

"Look at you." The reflection spits, disdain written clear across his features, and Harry takes a step back instinctively, "-such a loser, just like daddy always knew you would be." 

"What are you?" 

"I'm you.." it replies simply, as if Harry was a toddler who couldn't grasp the concept of an easy task, "-but better...." the image adds, "Stronger. I am everything you can be, and everything you were." 

"I don't understand.." 

"Oscorp, Harry. Remember. The cure." 

A flash. Red and green and blinding white light, an alarm was going off but Harry was certain that his screams were louder. 

He had transformed that night, became.../something/...something..

"Say it." The reflection sneers, he's stepping forward, and so is Harry though he doesn't realize he's doing so. His feet crunch against broken glass, cutting red into his feet but Harry is too transfixed in the image and his words to notice. 

"They took you away, and they tried to take me away. But you need me Harry, and I need you. /Together/ we can get rid of Spider-Man"

Harry's fingers clench.  
"Peter" he murmurs, teeth grinding together as his memory begins to tumble, falling back into place and clicking together, a lost puzzle piece finally found. 

"Yes. Peter Parker. He /betrayed/ you. He was supposed to be your friend. And what did it get you? Tortured and locked away like some criminal.." 

"Yes" 

"But he's the one who deserves the torture. He's the one that deserves to be cut open and sliced into, to be shocked and burned and drenched in water..shivering alone in a cold cell. 

Harry's breath was heavy, the reflection began to twist and turn, teeth sharpening, eyes burning hatred. 

"I'm more than memory. I am what might be...name me Harry. Reclaim your power. We can be strong together again. And this time we will win. What am I?!" 

The voice was shrill, a screeching in Harry's head, demanding and strong and through all the clouds and fear and confusion it finally came to him, the word..the perfect word to describe the creature that was now staring back at him in the mirror. 

"Goblin."

**Author's Note:**

> So much next to normal


End file.
